Promise Broken
by DeanFanGirl
Summary: Jason is Dean's twin brother. Crossover with Supernatural.
1. My Brother's Are Back

**Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville**

**A/N Takes place Season 4. Jason isn't who he **_**really**_** is** **and when his brothers comes to see him things get out of control.**

**Crossover with Supernatural**

"Dean are you sure we should do this?" Sam asked.

"Sam, Jason deserves to know that dad died even though he walked away from us."

"He wanted to have a life like I did."

"But you didn't change your last name."

"Dean you've got to let this anger go. We're all we have left in our family."

"He didn't care about mom to stick with us in fighting demons. Hell he changed his last name and went to live with Aunt Gen after mom died."

"Are you angry at him or are you angry at yourself because you couldn't have a normal life like he did?"

oooooooooooooooooo

"That's enough for today! Hit the showers!" Jason yelled at the team. He saw Clark. "Good practice today Kent."

"Thanks coach." Clark said heading towards the showers.

"Coach Teague! Is it okay if I have that interview now?" Chloe asked.

"You might want to try again later." Dean said smiling behind him.

"Dean." Jason said shocked.

So did Chloe. "Wow. Twins. Which one of you are single?" She joked.

"Me." Dean said smiling back.

Sam cleared his throat.

"This is my younger brother Sam." Jason said to Chloe.

"Nice to meet you." Sam said as they shook hands.

"I can do the interview another time." Chloe said.

"Don't leave on my account." Dean said.

Chloe smiled and walked towards the gym.

"Dean you can stop staring." Jason said. "And she's jail bait."

"LIke you and Lana Lang?" Dean said.

"How'd you know?" Jason asked.

"Geek boy here." Dean said referring to Sam.

Sam gave a sheepish apology. "We haven't spoken for a long time. Tried to check up on you."

"And your the one to talk about jail bait bro." Dean said smirking.

"How come your here?" Jason asked wanting to get this over with.

"Dad died. Thought you might wanted to know." Dean said getting serious.

"When?"

"A few days ago. He traded his life for mine."

"The Demon is still out there?"

"Yeah. And dad's in hell." Sam said.

"Hell?" Jason asked confused.

"It's a long story." Dean said. "If you would have been there then you would know."

"Dean don't start." Sam warned.

"I'm sorry Sam. He's supposed to be my twin but I don't feel anything towards him." Dean said.

"I get that your angry with me for wanting a normal life. Hell even Sam tried. Are you angry at us because you never got a chance to?" Jason said.

"You should be in Hell. Not dad." Dean said walking away.

"He's just angry right nw." Sam said.

"Sam even with us being twins we never did get along. I really am sorry about dad."

"I know. We'll be in town for a few days."

oooooooooo

"Jason, is everything okay?" Lana asked at his apartment.

"No. My brothers are in town."

"I didn't know you had brothers."

"I have a twin."

"Wow. Two of you." She said grinning.

"We've never got along. Only with Sam my younger brother."

"Is there a reason why their in town?"

"My dad died a few days ago."

"Jason, I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault. Last time I saw my dad we yelled at each other and I left. Never spoke to him."

"You regret it now?"

"Yeah. I know my dad cared about me it's just- the life that he wanted me to have I didn't want it. He was never the same after my mom died."

"He must have really loved her. You can't find love like that anymore."

"Not really." He said kissing her hand.

"Did they have the funeral?"

"Yeah."

Lana was shocked. "They didn't even bother to tell you?"

"Lana to Dean and dad I abandoned them. Sam did the exact same thing but they weren't angry with him."

"So what really is your last name?"

"Winchester."

"Jason Winchester. I like it better than Teague."

"I took my mom's sister's last name. Lana what my brothers do it's dangerous. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Why would I?"

"You've seen a lot of strange stuff in Smallville right?'

"Yeah. I know what's out there."

"My brothers hunt that kind of stuff."

"Oh. Now I see why you didn't want to join them."

"After my mom was killed my dad started hunting. He started training us when we were seven."

"He wanted you to be able to protect yourself. I wish I had that instead of Clark having to save me everytime." She joked.

"If you want I can get them to train you."

"Your joking."

"No. After you spend a day with my brothers you won't need Clark's help anymore." He promised. "By the way I think Dean already has a crush on Chloe."

Lana smiled. "I hope Chloe knows what she's doing."

oooooooooo

"Coffee!" Dean said happy.

"Calm down." Sam said.

"I miss my friend." He said drinking it.

"You again." Chloe said.

"Hey. I take it this is where everyone hangs out in town?" Dean said smiling.

"Unfortunately there's not much to do in Smallville. I'm Chloe Sullivan by the way."

"Dean Winchester. You know Sam."

"Do you need a place to stay?"

"Actually we don't." Dean said giving her his sexy smile.

"The Talon has a room. You'll have to talk to Lana. See ya." Chloe said walking over to another table.

Sam started laughing. "Shut it dude." Dean said. "She's into me."

"Maybe. But I like how she's teasing you."

oooooooooooo

Lana went to the Talon an hour later and saw two good looking guys drinking coffee at the counter. Jason's twin! She went over and smiled.

"Can I get you boys anything else?" She asked.

"Would you happen to be Lana?" His twin asked.

"Yeah."

"We're your boyfriends brothers and we were told that you have a room to spare."

"Yeah. I do. Is a queen size bed okay?" She asked and the brothers looked horrified. "Kidding!" She said laughing.

"Good one." The tall one said.

"Are my brothers giving you a hard time?" Jason asked.

"More like the other way around." Dean said.

"That's my girl." Jason said kissing her.

"Get a room." Dean muttered.

"Your just jealous because your not the one with the attention." Jason said.

"At least he knows you." Sam smirked.


	2. Chloe's Kidnapped

**Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville**

**A/N Takes place Season 4. Jason isn't who he **_**really**_** is** **and when his brothers comes to see him things get out of control.**

**Crossover with Supernatural**

The next day Jason woke up to finding Dean and Sam sitting on his couch.

"How'd you guys get in here?" He asked annoyed.

"Told you he wouldn't be happy." Sam muttered.

"How the hell did you get in here?" Jason asked.

"Picked up a trick or two." Dean smirked.

"Is this your way of paying me back for not hunting? Because if it is it's working."

"You ungreatful bitch." Dean said.

"Ungreatful?" Jason repeated. "You think mom would have wanted this for us? I don't even have a picture of her! Don't tell me that I don't care!"

"Guys cool it." Sam said.

"No. Dean thinks he knows me so well. He hates me because I'm not dad's solider boy like he is. Dad and this crusade of his got him killed. You wan to continue this and get yourselfs killed? Go ahead. But it's not going to bring mom back."

"Your right. Mom's not coming back. But her death isn't going to me nothing." Dean said. "Did you know that the demons after Sam? The demon wants him and your questioning what we do? Shame on you." Dean said walking out slamming his door shut.

"He's still upset about dad's death." Sam said.

"I know. Am I wrong for what I did?"

"No. Not everyone's cut out for hunting."

oooooooooooooo

Jason was in his office when Clark rushed in looking worried.

"Clark what's wrong?"

"Have you seen Chloe?"

"No. She was supposed to interview me but I haven't seen her since yesterday."

"I was afraid of that."

"Why?"

"Chloe hasn't shown up for school yet and she never leaves the Torch unattended."

"Maybe she had an arrend to run."

"She would have at least called to see if anyone could run the Torch until she got there."

Jason grabbed the phone.

"Who are you calling?" Clark asked.

"My brothers. They can help."

"Clark I just saw Chloe." Lana said coming in.

"She's okay then?"

"No. She's tied up somewhere. I can't explain it."

Jason hung up the phone. "Dean and Sam are on their way. Dean's pretty angry about it."

"Did you have a vision?" Clark asked.

"It was like I could see through the killers eyes." Lana said.

"Did you see anything else?" Jason asked.

"It looked like a barn."

"That won't be to hard to find around here." Clark said rolling his eyes.

"She scared. I've never felt anything like that before." Lana said.

oooooooooooooo

"Lana said it was a barn?" Dean asked as Jason and Clark were in the back seat of the Imapla.

"Yeah." Jason said.

"You never said your girlfriend has visions."

"Didn't say anything about Sam having them either."

"Why would Lana have them and not Sam?" Clark asked.

"Could be because she's closer to Chloe." Sam said. "We can't control what we see."

Jason't cell rang and Sam started to have a vision. "Lana? Okay by. Lana had another one. She said she saw a-"

"Windmill." Sam finished rubbing his temples.

"You two had the same vision?" Dean and Clark said shocked.

"Just drive until we see a windmill." Jason said.

"If anything happens to Chloe-" Dean began.

"It won't." Clark said.

Sam realized that Dean and Clark liked Chloe. "Stop Dean."

They all got out of the impala and looked around. Suddenly Clark stopped. At least he didn't have to hide his powers from these guys. He used his X-ray vision and saw Chloe burried underground.

"Call 911!" Clark said. He dug the ground with his hands until he pulled the coffin out.

Dean and Sam were shocked still by Clark's powers. "Can we trade him for when we have to dig up bones?" Dean asked in awe.

Clark ripped the coffin lid off and Pulled Chloe out of it.

"Is she okay?" Dean asked worried.

Clark checked her pulse. "It's faint."

Just then a ambulance pulled up. "That was fast." Sam said.

"Small town." Jason said.

"You have to stand back!" A medic said as they loaded Chloe on a stretcher and into the ambulance. "Who's riding with us?"

"I'll go." Clark said getting in.

They watched as it drove off.

"How come we can't have powers like that? It'd come in handy for hunts." Dean said.

Jason just rolled his eyes.

ooooooooooo

"How is she?" Dean asked Clark.

"She's resting. They had to sedate her. He rmind still thinks she's burried alive." Clark said.

"Do the police have any leads?" Sam asked.

"No. They found her car parked 2 miles away from where we found her."

"Or you found her." Sam said smiling. "That was unbelievable." He said in envy.

"If Chloe's alright I'm going to go check in with Lana." Jason said leaving.

oooooooooooooo

Sam was in the waiting room with Dean when he had a vision of Lana.

"Dean, we have to go."

"What is it?"

ooooooooooo

Jason walked into his apartment.

"Lana?" He sat down on the couch and grabbed his phone to call her when something wet dropped on the phone in his hand. It looked like blood. He looked up and saw Lana pinned to the ceiling with her stomach bleeding.

"LANA!" He yelled. The ceiling caught on fire with her. Dean and Sam broke down his door and pulled him out. "LANA!"

"There's nothing you can do!" Dean said taking one last look at Lana being burned on the ceiling before it exploded.

ooooooooooooo

"It's happening again." Sam said.

"Why now?" Dean asked.

"Because we came here to see Jason about dad. The more people that I'm around the more it sees as a threat to get to me."

"It would have killed me by now Sam." Dean said.

"It's getting desperate."

"So Lana died because you two came here?" Jason asked angry with red eyes.

"Jason-" Dean began.

"And you wonder why I didn't want to be apart of this family anymore! Shame on you." Jason said walking away.

"You think he'll be okay?" Dean asked.

"It's going to take him awhile. Remember how I was with Jess?"

"Do you think it's weird that the demon showed up when Chloe was kidnapped?" Dean asked.

"I think we should leave before anyone else gets hurt. You were right. A job like this we can't get close to people. It's because of me."

"Sam-"

"It is Dean. I'm supposed to turn evil and we can't do anything about it."

"Yes we can because I'm not going to let that happen."


	3. Sam & Clark's Missing

**Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville**

**A/N Takes place Season 4. Jason isn't who he **_**really**_** is** **and when his brothers comes to see him things get out of control.**

**Crossover with Supernatural**

One week later Lana's funeral was held. After the funeral Dean and Sam took off on the road leaving Jason behind. He was in his office when Dean came in.

"I thought you left." Jason said not looking up.

"I did but something happened to Sam."

"What?"

"He disappeared. I can't find him. It's been two days."

"I'm sure he'll pop up."

"You think I would have came back if I'd believed that?" Dean said.

Jason looked up. "So the demons after him. You think it got him?"

"I don't know. He at least calls to check in but-"

"We should go to Chloe. She'll probably know where to look."

They walked into the Torch room and saw Chloe typing away at her computer.

"Chloe." Jason said.

"Jason!" She said jumping up. "You scared me."

"Sorry."

"Dean. I thought you left." Chloe said.

"I did but Sam disappeared." Dean said.

"He hasn't checked in?" Chloe asked.

"No. That's why I'm worried. The last time he disappeard a crazy hillbiily family had him that kill humans." Dean said.

"Gross." Chloe said. "We're you two still in the state?" She asked getting behind the computer again.

"We just made it out when we stopped at a bar. Haven't seen him."

She was typing away. "Did you say that Sam had visions?"

"Yeah why?"

"Luthor Corp." Jason said.

"What's Luthor Corp?" Dean demanded.

"It's a lab. According to Lionel Luthor they don't experiment on humans just animals. I've met a few people that was held against their will by the lab." Chloe said.

"Why would they want Sam? Just because he has visions?"

"You don't know the Luthor's." Chloe said. "Especially Lionel."

"Isn't he the guy that tried to kill you?"

"Yeah. I bet my life that's where Sam is."

"We've got to break in there."

"No. You'll get yourself killed that way." Jason said.

"What do we do? Sam's life is on the line. I'm not going to let them experiment on him."

"I agree but we'll do it another way.'

"Does this mean your back?"

"For now."

Just then Chloe's cellphone rang. "Mrs. Kent. Calm down. What? I'll be on the lookout." Chloe hung up. "That was Clark's mom. He's missing. He never came home last night."

"So what are we going to do?" Dean asked.

"I'll talk to Lex."

"No. I don't want you getting hurt."

"Lex has helped me before Dean. I'll be fine. You can come if you want."

"I'll come."

ooooooooooooooo

Sam woke up strapped down on a metal gurney and his head was pounding.

"Your awake."

Sam looked over at a man in his 40's that looked older than he was. "Where am I?"

"Luthor Corp. You are my subject Samuel Winchester."

"How'd you know my name?"

"You didn't think I'd have them grab you for no reason did you? I must say it will be easier if you follow orders." The guy said leaving.

"Don't make them angry." A girls voice said.

Sam turned his head and was facing a 14 year old girl strapped down to a gurney like him. "Who are you?"

"I - I don't know. I don't remember." The girl frowned.

Sam felt sorry for the girl. "How long have you been here?"

"I don't know." She said with tears in her eyes.

"Look don't worry. My brothers are going to be looking for me. They can get us out of here."

"You sound so sure."

"My brother found me before. My names Sam."

"I don't know mine."

"What if I pick a name for you?"

"No talking subjects!" A guard said coming in the room.

"He didn't mean to. He's new." The girl said looking frightened.

"You should know better." The guard said taking the straps off.

"No! Please! I'll be good!" She cried as the guard picked her up.

"Leave her alone!" Sam yelled.

"Shut up! Subjects do not talk!" The guard yelled slamming the door shut.

oooooooooooooooooo

"CHloe, what do I owe this pleasure?" Lex asked.

"Two people have gone missing. One of them was Clark."

"Clark? The Kents must be going out of their minds." Lex said.

"You don't know anything about it?" Dean sneered.

"Jason. What are you doing here?" Lex frowned.

"I'm not Jason. I'm his twin. And I have some reason to believe your father had my brother taken against his will along with Clark." Dean said stepping forward.

"Dean." Chloe said grabbing his arm.

"I'll look around but I don't think I will find any evidence." Lex said.

"Thank you." Chloe said.

"That's it!" Dean yelled angry.

"Dean. You need to calm down." Chloe said.

"I'll calm down when I have my brother back."

oooooooooooooooooo

"Okay I found a map of Luthor Corp." Jason said laying out on Chloe's desk.

"How'd you get that?" Chloe asked shocked.

"I know a thing or two about computers. Your not the only one." Jason said smiling.

Dean cleared his throat. "Can we get back to business?"

"Sorry." Chloe said.

"Lionel has a secret door going from the sewers." Jason said.

"So we hit the sewers." Dean said smiling.

"You sound like you've done this before." Chloe said feeling sick.

"Two or four times. Lost count." Dean said.

"Let's get some supplies first." Jason said. "Your staying with the Kents until this is over." He said to Chloe.

"No I'm not."

"You were grabbed last week and now Sam and Clark. I'm not taking anymore chances. Dean you know I'm right about this." Jason said.

"For once I agree with Jason." Dean said.

"Fine." She grumbled. "I'm not to fond of the sewers anyways." She said.


	4. Explosion

**Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville**

**A/N Takes place Season 4. Jason isn't who he **_**really**_** is** **and when his brothers comes to see him things get out of control.**

**Crossover with Supernatural**

Sam was in a cell. He couldn't stop thinking about the girl that he talked to. He was angry at himself for getting caught again by humans. He was pacing back and forth.

"That's not going to help." A voice drawled.

He turned around and was shocked. "Dean?! How'd you find me?"

"With the help of Chloe." He said smirking. He had a white doctors coat on followed by Jason dressed as security holding keys.

"Can't believe you two are working together." Sam said shocked.

"Very funny." Jason said as he opened the cell.

"Sammy you really have to stop getting captured by humans." Dean drawled.

"It's Sam and it's not like I didn't plan it. How'd you guys get in here without anyone noticing?"

"We have a guy on the inside." Jason said.

"Who?"

"Lex Luthor."

"Why would he help?" Sam asked slowly.

"He owes Chloe a favor." Jason said.

"Oh would it be that time she almost got killed?"

"How'd you know about that?"

"Sammy's a computer hacker." Dean said.

They made it in the sewers when Sam stopped.

"We have to go back.

"Sam that's crazy."

"There was a girl there. She tried to help me and I can't leave her."

"Look we'll talk to Lex alright?" Jason said. "Now we need to get our asses out of here."

"For once I agree with Jason." Dean said.

"Jerk."

They made it up the tunnel and ran over to the impala when Dean looked pissed. "Someone slashed my tires?"

"GET THEM!" A couple of guards yelled.

"We're screwed." Sam said.

Then a car pulled up. "Guys need a lift?" Chloe asked.

They just stared at her in shock before getting in. Guns were going off.

"I thought I told you to stay at the Kents." Dean said angry.

"Since when do I ever listen?" Chloe asked.

"Never." Jason smirked.

"Where's Clark?" Chloe asked.

The guys just looked at each other. "I knew we forgot something." Dean muttered.

"HOW COULD YOU FORGET CLARK?" She shouted.

"We're going back anyways after it cools down." Sam said.

"The Kents are going to kill me." She said.

ooooooooooooooooooo

Chloe drove to her apartment and quickly called the Kents while the guys raided the fridge.

"This is all chick stuff." Dean grumbled pulling out a diet coke.

"Well she's a girl and she lives by herself." Sam drawled.

"Shut it dude."

Chloe got off the phone with Jonathon.

"I've never heard him so angry before." Chloe said.

"We'll get Clark." Dean said.

"Besides I heard that remark Dean Winchester. Don't like it stay out of my fridge."

Jason and Sam laughed.

"Look we'll sneak in the middle of the night." Jason said.

"Cause that'll be so easy." Dean drawled.

"Got a better idea?" Jason asked.

"Actually yes." Chloe said.

ooooooooooooooooo

"Lex are you sure you won't get killed by this?" Chloe asked.

"Clark's my friend. I want to help him." Lex said as they walked through the lab. "Besides my father can't keep me out of his business."

oooooooooooooo

"This was a stupid idea." Dean said as they waited at Chloe's.

"Dean, just relax." Sam said getting annoyed.

"Chloe's risking her life-?"

"You like her." Sam said.

"No I don't. I just don't want anything to happen to her."

"Dean, come on. It's nothing to be ashamed about. Besides you two flirt back and forth like a ping pong match."

"A job like ours we can't get close to people. Look at what happened to Lana."

"No one saw that coming. And Chloe knows about the weird stuff too. What else do you need?"

oooooooooooooooo

"Lex Luthor. I'm going to have to ask you to leave." A guard said.

Lex smiled. "You do realize that I owe half of this company?"

"I'm just following orders."

"From who?"

"Your father."

"Well you can shoot me if you want but I'm going in." Lex said walking around with Chloe and Jason close behind.

ooooooooooooooo

"How do we know where Clark is?" Chloe asked.

"Probably in the Metor lab." Lex said.

"Sam said there was a girl in here about 14." Jason said.

"I've tried to shut the lab down but my father won't listen."

"Sure." Jason said rolling his eyes.

"Clark!" Chloe said seeing Clark in a cell with a metor rock making him sick. "Open the cell!"

Jason kicked it and it flung open. Lex kicked the metor rock out of the cell and Chloe bent down. "Clark?" She asked.

"Chloe?" He tried sitting up.

"Thank god we found you." She said hugging him.

"Sam?"

"He's safe." Jason said.

"We've got to get out of here." Chloe said.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

The next day..

"So how's Clark?" Dean asked.

The guys all crashed at Chloe's.

"Fine. Though I don't believe one word that comes out of Lex Luthor's mouth. You might want to watch out for Chloe." Jason said.

"I will." Dean said.

"So are you two sticking around for a while?" Jason asked.

"Yeah for a while. I was thinking maybe when schools out you and Chloe could join us on the road for awhile."

"You'd have to ask Chloe."

"I can't believe you have this book!" Sam said coming in with Chloe.

"Well I thought it might help you guys out on the road." Chloe said smiling.

"Thanks." Sam said.

"How's the girl?" Jason asked.

"Still in shock. I'm seeing her later." Sam said.

"Careful. She's jail bait." Dean said teasing.

"Your the one to talk." Chloe said smirking as they kissed.

"Get a room you two." Jason said.

"Very funny." Dean said pulling away.

"Want a drink?" Jason asked going to the fridge.

"Make youselfs at home." Chloe said.

"Thanks babe." Dean said smirking.

"You two." Sam said shaking his head.

Jason opened the fridge and a explosion came out making everyone black out. Chloe's smoke detector was going off.


	5. Truth Comes Out

**Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville**

**A/N Takes place Season 4. Jason isn't who he **_**really**_** is** **and when his brothers comes to see him things get out of control.**

**Crossover with Supernatural**

Dean came to smelling smoke. He coughed.

"Sammy!" He yelled. The place was filled with smoke.

"Over here!" Sam yelled.

"Jason!" Dean yelled.

All of a sudden he felt someone carrying him out side for fresh air. Then Sam was next.

"Clark?" Dean asked shocked.

"How'd you know?" Sam asked.

"I just came from Lex's someone shot him and left him to bleed to death." Clark said going fast into the apartment. He looked around and saw Jason pinned with part of the fridge door on him. Clark threw it off like paper and set Jason outside with Sam. Sirens were heard.

"Where's Chloe?" Dean demanded.

"Stay Dean. I'll get her." Clark said going back in. He looked around and found Chloe with her kitchen table on her back. He also threw that off and grabbed her and made it to safety where paramedics were loading a unconcious Jason into the ambulance and taking off. Sam was getting checked out but Dean wasn't having it until he saw Clark carrying Chloe.

"How is she?" Dean asked.

"Her pulse is week." He said placing her on a stretcher.

"Why does this keep happening to her?"

Sam's ambulance pulled away.

"Who's riding with her?" One asked.

"I am." Dean said getting in.

"Good. Now maybe we can get you checked out."

"I'll meet you at the hospital." Clark said. He watched as they drove off and watched as firemen tried to put out the flames.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"How's Jason?" Dean asked after he was checked out.

"He's in surgery. The doctors are trying to stop the bleeding that he got when parts of the fridgerater dug into him." Sam said. His left wrist was in a cast.

"Chloe?"

Sam didn't say anything.

"Sam!" Dean yelled.

"She's fine but-"

"But what?"

"They said that she won't be able to have kids."

"Damn it! Jason was right. We never should have come here."

"Dean bad things happen to people if we're there or not."

"I bet Lex Luthor has something to do with it."

"No he doesn't" Clark said. "Someone tried to kill him before Chloe's place exploded. My bet would be his father."

"How could someone hurt their own kid like that?" Sam asked disgusted.

"LIonel and Lex has been at it for years. Lionel's pissed that he can't control Lex. Lex had been trying to take him down. Lionel's been doing illegal things."

"Like the lab." Sam said.

"Yeah. Lex isn't the bad guy." Clark said.

"Jason can't die Sam. I know we've had our differences but I can't lose another family memeber." Dean said.

"You won't. Jason's tough." Sam said.

ooooooooooooooooooo

Two hours later a doctor finally came out.

"Family of Jason Teague?"

"That's us." Dean said.

"We've managed to stop the bleeding. He'll be fine in a few weeks. We gave him some blood."

"Can we see him?" Sam asked.

"He's still under from surgery. My advice would be for you boys to get some sleep."

"Thank you doctor." Sam said as the doctor left.

"Where is he?" A woman asked.

"Aunt Genevieve?" Dean asked shocked.

"Sam and Dean." She said. "How is he?"

"He's fine. He's in recovery their not letting any visitors at the moment." Sam said.

"That's good that he's okay." She said letting out a shakey breath.

"You sure got here fast." Dean said.

"I practically raised him like my own son Dean." She said. "You boys look good."

"Despite us not showering and the cuts and bruises." Dean joked.

"Yeah well."

"I know you boys must hate me."

"You wouldn't even talk to dad after mom died. Her death wasn't his fault." Sam said.

"Sam he was crazy. Talking about ghosts and creatures. I made a promise to my sister if something happened I'd take care of her kids." She said.

"Just Jason." Dean said. "You know dad wasn't crazy. You know what's out there."

"Dean nows not the place to discuss this." She said.

"When? After one of us dies next?"

"Dean." Sam said.

"She blamed dad for moms death and when he died she didn't even bother to say she was sorry. I can't believe you were ever related to my mom." Dean said walking off.

"He's just upset." Sam said.

"Sam it's not your job to make peace anymore. I was sorry to hear about your girlfriend."

"How'd you know?"

"I kept tabs on you. I always knew you were the smart Winchester. Mary would have been proud of you."

"I don't even know what she looked like besides a picture."

"We have slot of catching up to do."

ooooooooooooooooooo

"Dean. I'm glad your okay." Lex said in his hospital bed.

"Chloe's not."

"I heard. I didn't know that my father was going to do this."

"For some reason Chloe has a lot of faith in you."

"Don't be fooled by your Aunt."

"What does that mean?"

"It means she knows more about the demon that killed your mother than you think. Keep an eye on her Dean. She's been talking to my father behind our backs."

Dean started to leave the room. "She knows about Sam and his visions too." Lex said before Dean walked out.


	6. Family History

**Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville**

**A/N Takes place Season 4. Jason isn't who he **_**really**_** is** **and when his brothers comes to see him things get out of control.**

**Crossover with Supernatural. Some things may have been changed.**

Jason woke up to find his Aunt staring at him.

"Your awake." She said holding his hand.

"What are you doing here?"

"I heard my nephew was hurt I came as soon as I could. Why won't you believe me?"

"Because you always have an agenda."

"I care about you Jason. I took you in when your father went nuts."

"He did not go nuts. If that was true then why didn't you take Dean and Sam in too?"

"Jason I already told you the story. I'm just thankful that your okay. I lost my sister. I couldn't lose you too. I want you to come back hom."

"No."

"Jason there's nothing left for you here. Your girlfriends dead and you don't have a place to live."

"I'm not leaving. I love my job."

"I can get you one where I live. You need to stay away from your brothers."

"What for?"

"Whenever your with them you end up hurt. People do look at what happened to Chloe Sullivan."

"How'd you know about her?"

"Please Jason. I've been keeping tabs on you."

"With Lionel Luthor." Dean said walking in. "Nice to know what you think of your own nephews. Mom would be so proud."

"Dean I only meant-" She began.

"I don't care about what you meant! How dare you trying to blame my father for what happened to mom!" He said getting in her face.

"Dean, calm down." Jason said. "I'm angry too. But this isn't helping."

"Believe it or not I did care about your father one time." Genevieve said.

"I want to know why the hell are you in Smallville." Dean said.

"Like I told Jason I heard what happened and I came. I'm sorry if you don't believe me." She said walking out of the room.

"She's hiding something." Dean said.

"I know."

Just then Clark came in the room.

"Glad to see your up." Clark said.

"Can't wait until I'm out of this place." Jason muttered.

Clark smiled. "Don't like hospitals my self."

"Easy for you to say. You heal fast." Dean grumbled.

Clark laughed. "Listen I talked to my parents and they want you guys to stay with us until you get back on your feet."

"That's very nice of them." Jason said.

"You know my parents. Always trying to help people."

"Thanks, Clark." Jason said.

"Don't think me."

ooooooooooo

2 weeks and everyone was back to normal or close. The Kents house was in chaos but fun chaos. Chloe did the cleaning while the guys helped Mr. Kent on the farm. Dean managed to get the tractor going everytime it stopped much to Jonathon's shock. Clark would lift it while Dean worked underneath.

"Just don't drop it on me." Dean said laying underneath.

"Very funny." Sam said.

Meanwhile Jason was trying to find out what Aunt Genevieve knew with the help of Lex. Lionel had an alibi so they didn't charge him for the explosion. They were at the Talon in case Lex's office was bugged. It wasn't like Lionel hadn't done that before. Jason had Sam's laptop.

"This doesn't make since. Why would my Aunt and your father be working together?"

"It has to be something big." Lex said.

"That's weird." Jason frowned.

"What?"

"Nothing. I have to go see something." Jason said leaving.

oooooooooooooo

Jason drove for what seemed like hours and didn't know how Dean could stand it. He drove into his childhood neigborhood the one place he thought he'd never see again and found the house that he was looking for. He got up and knocked when a petit woman answered the door.

"Jason?" The woman said shocked.

"Surprise." Jason said.

She hugged him. "Where's Dean and Sam?"

"In Smallville. I wanted to ask you something."

"Could have called not that I ain't glad to see you. Come in."

Jason walked in. The house was the same.

"I was sorry to here about your father." She said as they sat down.

"I take it you and dad were close when you were kids."

"John was the overprotective older brother. Didn't really see him after Mary died."

"What do you know about Aunt Genevieve?"

"I'm surrprised that your even asking. I thought you liked her."

"Somethings change."

"Genevieve and your mother didn't get along after John married Mary."

"Why?"

"Because Genevieve had a crush on him. That crush became into an obsession."

"Does Sam and Dean know?" He asked shocked.

"No. No one new. John thought it was best if you kids didn't have to go through that."

"What happened?"

"Genevieve did everything she could to try and steal John away from Mary. John never gave into her which only made her angry. Everyone was nervous around her and John and Mary decided to elope."

Jason smiled. "Never thought dad was that kind of guy."

"They were happy. Everyone was happy for them. John worked double shifts to buy your old childhood home. It was supposed to be a dream home back then. Now it's just a nightmare." Her smiled faded.

"Aunt Julie did Aunt Genevieve have anything to do with mom's death?"

"When she found out that they had married she turned to the black arts. Conjouring. She did every spell there ever was."

"She sent the demon to kill mom that night?" Jason said shocked.

"Yeah. At first we thought John was in shock after what happened but he did some digging and found out what Genevieve did. That's why John moved you boys around so much to get away from her. He was afraid that she'd try something to hurt you boys."

"Didn't dad see a psyhic?"

"Yeah. Her name was Missouri Mosley."

"She still in town?"

"Yeah. Let me go get the address." She said going in another room.

Just then his cell phone rang. "Yeah?"

"Where the hell are you?" Dean asked worried.

"I'm in Lawerance."

"Why?" Dean asked shocked.

"I'm trying to find answers. I'll be back sometime tonight."

"You better tell us what you find out."

"I will." Jason said hanging up.

**A/N: There you go. Some family history.**


	7. Justice & New Start

**Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville**

**A/N Takes place Season 4. Jason isn't who he **_**really**_** is** **and when his brothers comes to see him things get out of control.**

**Crossover with Supernatural. Some things may have been changed.**

After dinner they went up to the loft where they slept. Sam was sleeping on the other side of the loft while Dean and Chloe slept on the same matress.

"I love it up here at night." She said looking at the stars.

"I can see why Clark likes to come up here."

"Are you going to leave after this is all over?"

"Yeah. That's what me and Sam do." He had his arm around her with her head laying on his chest. "Maybe you could come with us." He suggested.

"You really want me to go?" She asked shocked.

"Only if you want to. I mean I really like you but my family has a job to do. I understand if you want to stay. It is your home."

"It was never really my home. It stopped after my dad was killed. And I think I need to get away from Luthor's for awhile."

"Can't argue with that." He said kissing her.

"Get a room you two." Jason said coming in.

"What the hell took you so long?" Dean yelled causing to wake Sam up.

"Are we being attacked again?" Sam asked sitting up.

"Guess what I found out about our Aunt Genevieve?" Jason asked.

"She's not the perfect mother hen?" Dean said sitting up with Chloe.

"Apparently she was obsessed with dad. She was jealous of mom."

"How come we never knew about this?" Sam asked shocked.

"Dad didn't want anyone to know. Aunt Genevieve was so jealous that she went to the black arts to try to win him." Jason said.

"I'm not following." Dean said.

"Mom had everything that Aunt Genevieve didn't. The lovely husband, kids, friends-" Jason's voice trailed off. "She couldn't stand it and she summond the demon that killed mom."

"That bitch!" Dean said.

"Dean-" Chloe tried.

"Your telling me both of our parents are dead because of her?" He said angry.

"Yeah." Jason said.

"Where did yo hear this?" Sam asked.

"From dads sister."

"That bitch is going to fry!" Dean said.

"Dean calm down." Sam tried.

"Sam she's the reason that Jess is dead!" Dean yelled.

"There's one more thing." Jason said.

"That doesn't sound good." Chloe said.

"She made a deal with it. For it to kill mom she had to give it Sam."

Sam just looked liked he wanted to kill someone. He turned to leave.

"Sam!" Dean yelled.

"Dean back off! This isn't your fight." Sam said.

"NO? She's the reason why we couldn't have a normal childhood. Sam you know I want to get her as much as you do!"

"I have a plan." Jason said.

"What is it?" Sam asked.

"I'm not sure your going to like it."

oooooooooooooooo

"The children knows." Lionel said. "What do you plan on doing about it?"

"Nothing." Genevieve said.

"What do you mean nothing?! Sam has what I want!"

"Let them come. They can't proove anything."

"I beg to differ." Lex said holding up a recorder. "On this little tape it has their Aunts confession. Now if I show this to the police you'll be put away for life."

"It's my word against hers." Genevieve sneered.

"Not anymore." Jason said walking in. "See all she has to do is take a lie detector test and that'll prove what you really are. How could you do that to your own sister?!"

"I'm not discussing this!" She said walking past him.

"Your gonna. Because I have some friends waiting outside to take you in."

"Jason how could you do this to me after everything I've done for you?!"

"DONE FOR ME! YOU KILLED MY PARENTS!" He roared.

"You know what it's like. Mary was a spoiled brat. She always got everything she ever wanted without even lifting a finger and me? I had to work for everything that I had to get! What makes her so damn special!" Genevieve yelled.

"Bitch!" Dean said shooting her with rock salt.

She screamed in pain.

"You think that hurt? That's nothing compared to what torture your going to be going through in prison." Dean said.

"You have to chose my office to do this?" Lionel said angry.

"Couldn't have nailed her without you father." Lex said.

"Genevieve Teague your under arrest for the murder of Mary Winchester." A officer said cuffing her. "Anything you say can and will be held against you in the court of law-"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"I can't believe all of this is over." Sam said.

"She's getting life in prison. That'll be like hell to her." Jason said.

"Not enough pain though." Dean said walking to the impala holding Chloe's hand. "Lex does come in handy sometimes." Dean said kissing her.

"I think I've had enough Luthor's for awhile." She said grinning.

"Is this what I think it means?" Dean asked.

"That is if you still want me." She said.

"You even have to ask." Dean said grinning.

"You alright?" Jason asked Sam.

"No. All these years and we finally learn the truth." Sam said. "We did right by coming here didn't we?"

"Yeah. Got our parents murderer to justice." Jason said.

"So you still going to stay here?"

"Nah. The only thing really keeping me here was Lana but she's gone." Jason said.

"So does this mean your joining us?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. Your stuck with me." Jason said.

They all got in the impala.

"We're should we go to first?" Dean asked.

"How about mom and dad's grave?" Sam said.

"Could take a little detour." Dean said driving off.

"Dean I am not listening to this music the whole way." Chloe said.

"Driver picks the music-" Dean began.

"Driver shuts his cake hole!" They all yelled.

"Jeez. Alright. Non of that hip hop teeny bopper crap." Dean said.

"We'll see." Chloe smirked.

"We're just one big happy family." Jason said.

"That will kill each other sooner or later." Sam said.

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"The demons still after you." Jason said.

"We'll deal with it when the time comes." Sam said. "I'm not worried."

But Jason was...

**A/N: So should I do a sequal?**


End file.
